


New Lives In New York

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Brian got the job in New York?  How would it affect his relationships with everyone, especially Justin?  Starts out in episode 121, Brian gets the call from Adam Lyons, except this time he gets the job.  (Just to let you know, in order for this story to work, Justin never gets bashed at his prom, he doesn't even go.  Starting now I'm changing everything that happens from 121 on.)





	1. Ch. 1- Got the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian walked out of the shower, still a little wet, with a towel around his waste. He looked at his desk, Justin was on his computer.

“This is disgusting,” Justin exclaimed, “really sick.”

“What, are you looking at those hetero porn sites again?” Brian asked, “I told you, they’re going to warp your young mind.”

Justin rolled his eyes, “It’s not porn, it’s apartment rentals in New York. I can’t believe what they’re charging for this shit-hole.”

Brian looked at the screen to see exactly what Justin was practically gagging at, “Huh?” he said straightening back up, “you know with what they’re going to be paying me, I can afford three times that.”

“You mean this is cheap?” Justin gasped.

“Yup,” Brian answered walking away. 

Justin scrunched up his face, sickened, “New York’s unreal.”

As Brian walked back to his bedroom, his phone rang and he quickly answered, “Yeah.”

“Brian its, uh, Adam Lyons calling from, uh, Kennedy and Colmes in New York.”

Brian smiled quickly, “Oh hey, so I’ve been waiting to hear from you, what’s the deal?”

“The deal is you got the job, you start in one month. Get you butt here as soon as you can, ok?”

“Yeah sure, great, thanks,” Brian stammered, he was beaming.

“Call me when you get here, bye.”

“I will, thanks, bye.”

Brian hung up his cell phone; he was smiling from ear to ear. For some reason he had gotten this strange feeling, that for some reason, he wasn’t going to get the job, but now he was ecstatic knowing he had.

He thought about what his life would be like in New York as he got on some jeans and a black tank-top. He was going to have a killer apartment with even more nice things than he had now. The night life would be crazy, even if he wasn’t a well known stud there. He still was probably better looking than a lot of them and would still get laid on a regular basis. 

He smiled to himself at his thoughts, but his daydreaming was interrupted by the voice of the young blond kid, who he had forgotten was still there.

“Brian,” Justin said again walking up the steps. He looked down at Brian who was sprawled on his bed.

“What?” Brian asked annoyed.

“God, I’m just trying to tell you that I’m leaving, so bye,” Justin responded angrily and walked towards the loft door.

As soon as he heard the door slam shut, Brian started thinking again, but this time about something different. 

“I didn’t mean to piss him off,” he said quietly to himself, “I’m such a fucking prick.”

Brian thought for a moment about Justin and everyone else he’d be leaving behind when he moved to New York. He would miss them, but then again he wouldn’t miss Justin and Michael always following him around. He wouldn’t Emmett and Ted being their usual annoying selves, ok maybe not that annoying. Brian would miss Gus, but he’d visit Gus and Gus would visit him, he’d have the money to afford the trips. Lindsay and Debbie would miss him, but he knew he’d get along without them.

If he knew he’d be alright by himself, why did he feel so sad about leaving? He thought some more about it, then he suddenly felt really tired. It was only 6:00, so he decided to take a small nap before going out to Babylon.


	2. Ch. 2- Big News

It was a typical Sunday evening and everyone sat at Debbie’s small kitchen table enjoying the large meal that Debbie and Vic had prepared. They all talked furiously about various things that happened that day before Brian interrupted them saying he had big news.

“So I’m assuming you all know that I got a job offer for an ad agency in New York,” Brian began and everyone nodded except Michael and Justin, who both looked down sadly, “well, a couple of nights ago, I got a phone call from Adam Lyons saying I got the job. I’m leaving in a month.”

“Brian!” Michael cried, “I didn’t think you were serious about going, you can’t just leave me here!”

“Calm down Michael,” Brian stated rolling his eyes, “besides, you’re moving to Oregon with David. There’s no need to cry over me.”

“I can’t believe you Brian!” Debbie squealed, “just abandoning your best friend like that. You’re such an asshole.”

Michael’s tears flowed down his face as Debbie, Melanie, and Ted consoled him. They all knew he was going to miss Brian so much and thought that Brian was being a prick leaving him.

Lindsay sighed at the sight and rolled her eyes as well, “We’re all going to miss you Brian,” Lindsay said calmly, “but what about Gus, you can’t leave him?”

“He can visit me and I’ll visit him, don’t worry,” Brian answered, “New York’s not that far away.”

Lindsay nodded and smiled. She was glad that Brian had thought about their son and she knew that he would see Gus every chance he could.

“We’ll have to throw a going away party for you Brian,” Vic said.

Brian smiled at Vic, he knew Vic was going to miss him and care a lot about him. Most of them seemed to be taking the news relatively well. Michael was still crying, but he knew that he would be over it once he was in Oregon with the man he loved. That’s when he noticed that Justin wasn’t there.

 

“Sunshine?” Brian asked, softly knocking on Justin’s bedroom door.

“Brian, will you please go away,” Justin demanded in a whisper.

“Can I come in?” Brian asked stepping closer to the door.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“I just want to be alone, ok,” Justin explained calmly, but he clearly sounded upset.

“Please Justin; I just want to talk to you.”

Justin didn’t answer and Brian was about to walk away when he heard the door open quietly.

“What?” Justin asked looking impatient.

“Why did you leave?” Brian asked.

“Why do you care?” 

“Justin, I know you think you’re going to miss me, but let it go. We talked about this, you’ll get over it,” Brian told him sternly.

“Brian, don’t you understand that’s why I left. I knew that if you saw that I was upset and crying about the fact that you were actually leaving, then you would lecture me again. I was trying to do you and me a favor asshole!” Justin screamed and tried slamming the door in Brian’s face, but Brian stopped him.

“Justin, you don’t need to cry over me,” he said looking at Justin seriously.

“I’m sorry Brian, but I really don’t want you to go. Although, it’s not like I have a choice. No matter how much I beg, you won’t stay.”

“You’re not going to miss me that much,” Brian said laughing at Justin’s drama queen moment.

“Yes I will. I told you Brian, I love you,” Justin whispered, “now leave me alone.”

Justin shut his door in Brian’s face and he walked back downstairs where everyone was still comforting Michael as if his mother just died. Brian rolled his eyes at the sight and decided to leave; he didn’t want to have anyone yelling at him more for leaving Michael behind.

 

Brian had just given his two weeks notice to Ryder and as he had expected, Ryder was upset over losing his best exec, but not as upset that Brian, himself, was leaving. Cynthia had tears in her eyes when she heard the news. Brian wondered whether or not he could get her the job as his assistant in New York. He made a mental note to look further into it.

Brian was now walking into the diner. Oddly, he didn’t see anyone he knew in sight. Justin and Debbie weren’t working and no one was sitting in the booths talking frantically about the days actions. He took a seat at an empty stool at the counter and ordered some coffee. 

The door opened while Brian was in the middle of his second cup. He looked up and saw Emmett walking towards him. Emmett was smiling and Brian smiled back, noting that Emmett didn’t seem pissed at him.

“Hi Brian,” Emmett said sweetly.

“Hi Emmett,” Brian responded politely.

“Look, I’m sorry Debbie’s been giving you this shit about you abandoning Michael, she still acts like he’s five.”

Brian smiled and nodded, and Emmett continued.

“He’s being a real drama queen about this. He knew he was going to Oregon way before you were going to New York. So I don’t know why he’s pissed off all of a sudden. You’ve always said you wanted out of Pittsburgh, it’s not like it’s a big surprise to him.”

“I know,” Brian said nodding to what Emmett was saying.

“Well, if you ask me, Justin is more hurt than Michael is. Everyone should be comforting him.”

Brian felt a pinch in his heart, but chose to ignore it, “what do you mean?”

“Michael has someone in his life, but all Justin has is you, so he’s left here all alone,” Emmett looked over at Brian, and he looked as if someone had just poisoned him. “Oh Brian!” he exclaimed, “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty; I’m just stating a fact.”

Brian nodded and then a waitress came over to Emmett to take his order. As soon as she was gone, they continued talking.

“Are you going to be able to handle the fact that you’ll no longer be the top dog, but part of the pact?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I won’t be able to get laid whenever I want to.”

“You’re probably right,” Emmett replied nodding, “but let’s think about this for a minute.”

“Whatever.”

“Ok first, think of the hottest guy you’ve ever seen.”

Justin.

“Do you have it?”

“Yes.”

“Who is it?”

“Emmett, will you shut the fuck up and get on with this,” Brian demanded.

“Ok, ok, now think about fifty guys that look like him.”

“What’s the point of this?” Brian asked looking impatient, “all I’m doing is getting a hard on.”

“You see, you’ll be around fifty guys that look like this guy you think is so hot every night when you’re in New York. Do you think people will notice you every time you want to get laid?” Emmett questioned taking a sip of his coffee.

“So I might have to lower my standards slightly, big deal.”

“Well, if I were you, I would want to try and find a boyfriend and settle down. I think I would probably get lonely all by myself in New York.”

“No offense Emmett, but you don’t know shit about me or my sex life. There is no way I’m going to have a boyfriend.”

“With all due respect Brian, I know all about your sex life. I trick just like you do. I may be a bottom and I may have lower standards, but I fuck just as much as you. So if I were moving to New York all by myself, I would want to find someone to share my time with.”

Brian nodded, “I know what you mean, but I'm not going to find anyone Emmett.”

“Whatever you say Brian,” Emmett smirked, “just think about.”


	3. Ch. 3- Revalations

Brian was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Emmett’s words were flowing through his head and he couldn’t stop thinking that, maybe, he was right. Just then, Brian awoke from his thoughts when the beautiful blonde boy stirred in bed next to him. 

“Shit,” Brian said to himself, “I need to stop having these thoughts or I might end up doing something drastic.”

Again, Justin stirred, but this time he opened his eyes and looked at Brian. Brian stared into Justin’s beautiful blue eyes for a couple of minutes before leaning over and kissing Justin softly on the lips.

“What was that for?” Justin asked smiling.

“Nothing,” Brian said while got out of bed quickly. He went into the bathroom leaving Justin confused and turned on.

After a few minutes, Brian emerged from the bathroom and lied back in the bed. Justin was turned away from Brian, staring off into space. Brian turned and lied right behind him. He reached out and put his arm around Justin and pulled him close to him. They slept like that until the morning.

 

In the morning Justin woke up first with Brian’s arm still snug around him. He lied there for a while before he felt Brian stir behind him. 

“Justin?” Brian asked softly to see if he was awake.

“Yeah?” Justin responded turning over.

Brian sighed and looked to his right and then back to Justin, “Will you move with me to New York?” he asked and looked away again.

Justin’s mouth dropped open and he sat there gazing into Brian’s eyes before he answered, “Why?”

“Well,” Brian began looking at Justin again, “I realized that I’m going to be as lonely as hell there and it would be nice to have a familiar face to come home to. It would also be nice to know that, just in case I can’t find a decent fuck, you’ll be there.”

“What the fuck!” Justin screamed, “I’m not moving with you to New York just so you can fuck me when everything else fails. I have a life here, Brian. And as much as I love you, I’m not leaving it just because you want me to.”

After Justin finished yelling at Brian, he got out of bed, got dressed, and quickly made his way out of the loft.

Brian lied back in bed and thought to himself about what he said and how he was able to fuck it all up.

 

It had been two days since Brian asked Justin to move to New York with him. Justin couldn’t help but think that maybe there was more to the reason Brian wanted him specifically to go. Justin knew that Michael was moving to Oregon, but if Brian had wanted Michael to go with him, he would’ve asked him anyway.

Now, Justin was sitting at his desk not focusing on his homework, but, again, thinking about Brian and what he had asked him. Nobody else knew that he asked Justin, mainly because neither had said a thing and every time Justin would see Brian, the older man would purposely get out of Justin’s sight.

Justin finally decided to stop thinking about Brian and start working on his stupid math homework, when there was a knock on his door. Assuming that it wasn’t anyone who lived in the house, because they never knocked, Justin got up to answer it. He was startled to see Brian on the other side of the door when he opened it; he quickly let the other man inside his bedroom.

They sat on Justin’s bed; Brian was the one who spoke first. “Look, I don’t want you to move to New York with me just so I can have a guaranteed fuck every night,” he started looking down at his hands.

“Sure,” Justin responded rolling his eyes.

“I mean it,” Brian replied forcefully, “I want you there so that, well...”

“Hmm?” Justin asked looking intently into Brian’s eyes.

“So that I won’t be lonely and so that I will have someone to come home to every night,” Brian explained.

“Brian, that still sounds like being your guaranteed fuck and guess what?” Justin screamed, “I...don’t...want...that!”

“Justin, listen to me!” Brian demanded, “I want you there so that you can be my boyfriend!”

“What?” Justin asked, eyes widening.

Brian’s looked away quickly. He hadn’t meant to say that, but Justin drove him to it. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“I told you. I don’t want to be lonely and I want someone to come home to.”

“Ok, well then, why me?” Justin asked looking confused.

“Who else would I ask?” Brian asked.

“Michael.”

“Michael is moving to Oregon with his doctor and I don’t feel the same about him as I feel about you,” Brian explained.

“What do you feel about me?” Justin asked blushing.

“Well,” Brian began, “sexual, physical, and little emotional.”

Justin giggled, “New York, huh?”

“You mean you want to go now?”

“Yup,” Justin piped.

“Thank you,” Brian said hugging Justin.


	4. Ch. 4- Arrangements

Justin walked up his mother’s front steps. He was nervous about telling her that he was moving to New York with Brian as soon a he graduated. The door seemed a lot bigger than Justin remembered. He stood there for a few minutes before finally knocking.

Jennifer answered the door after a few seconds, “Justin, sweetie, what are you doing here.”

“Hi mom,” Justin began, pushing his way inside, “look, mom, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it honey?” Jennifer asked looking concerned.

“Well I’ll start by saying I’m not going to the PIFA anymore,” Justin explained.

“What?” Jennifer asked, stunned, “Does that mean you’ve decided to go to Dartmouth? Oh my god, your father is going to be so happy.”

“No,” Justin corrected, “I’m going to the New York City Institute of Art.”

“Why? Have you even been accepted?” Jennifer asked quickly, growing increasingly confused.

“I haven’t been officially accepted yet, but the PIFA says that since I was accepted there, they don’t have any reason to believe I won’t be accepted at the NYCIA.”

“What is your sudden interest in moving to New York Justin?” Jennifer asked in a bitter voice.

“Well, that’s the other thing I wanted to tell you,” Justin said looking at the carpet.

“What now?”

“Brian asked me to move to New York with him,” Justin explained.

“I don’t understand why Brian would want you to come to New York with him?”

“He said a bunch of stuff about wanting a familiar face and not wanting to get lonely.”

“Justin,” Jennifer began, contemplating what was being said to her, “just because Brian asked you to move to New York with him, doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Mom!” Justin complained, “I know I don’t have to, I want to.”

“You are not moving away!” Jennifer screamed she was afraid of losing her baby.

“Yes I am mom, you can’t tell me what to do!” Justin yelled back.

“Honey, I’m just looking out for you, what about you school and your family. Molly is going to miss you so much.”

“I’m leaving after I graduate and New York isn’t all that far,” Justin said easing away his mother’s worries.

“Just be very careful and tell Brian to call me. I want to speak with him.”

“Sure mom,” Justin smiled.

 

Justin walked into the loft and saw Brian packing up some of his items on his desk. Brian smiled as soon as he saw Justin and walked right over to him.

“Hey,” Brian said seductively once he had Justin in his arms.

“Hey yourself,” Justin whispered back.

“Where have you been?” Brian questioned wrapping his arms more tightly around Justin’s waist.

“I went to my mother’s house,” Justin responded.

“Oh?” Brian asked intrigued, “how did she take it?”

“At first she kind of freaked, but afterwards she didn’t seem to mind.”

“That’s good,” Brian said truthfully.

“But...,” Justin continued, “she wants you to call her.”

Brian groaned, “Does she really?”

“Yup.”

“Shit, alright, I’ll call her.”

 

“Hello?” Jennifer asked on the other end of the phone.

“Hi, Mrs. Taylor, this is Brian, Brian Kinney,” Brian replied.

“Oh, hello Brian, I’ve been waiting to hear from you.”

“Yes, yes I know,” Brian said starting to get nervous. Was Mrs. Taylor going to try to convince him not to take Justin to New York with him?

“I just want to know the truth,” she said sternly.

“The truth about what?” Brian asked knowing exactly what she was referring to.

“Why you want Justin to go to New York with you, don’t be an idiot!” she yelled starting to get extremely annoyed.

“Mrs. Taylor...”

“Jennifer,” she corrected.

“Whatever, didn’t Justin tell you why I wanted him to come with me?”

“Sure he told me, but I wanted to hear it come from your mouth.”

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed, “I want him near me. I want him to be my boyfriend. I care a lot about him and I want to look after him. I couldn’t stand it if I knew he was here all by himself without me to look after him.”

Jennifer shuddered at Brian’s words. Was he being serious? “I...I never thought you felt that way,” Jennifer said breathless, “you better take good care of my son.”

“I will Jennifer, I promise.”

 

Three weeks later the moving truck was outside Debbie’s house when Michael showed up. The front door was shoved open and he saw Vic carrying a small box over to the vehicle. He waved to Vic and walked inside where his mother was barking something at Brian.

“Mom?” Michael asked trying to get her attention.

“Hi baby,” Debbie replied turning away from Brian, who was, surprisingly, smiling from ear to ear.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Michael asked pointing to a few boxes on the living room floor.

“Didn’t you hear?” Debbie asked smiling.

“Hear what?” Michael asked looking even more confused.

“Sunshine is moving out.”

A sudden smile spread across Michael’s face, “moving out, you back in with his mom?”

“No,” Debbie said pulling Brian under her arm, “he’s moving to New York, with Brain.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!” Michael screamed once he had Brian alone in the bathroom.

Brian sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked back at Michael, “Justin is moving with me to New York.”

“Why in the fucking world is that stupid kid moving to New York with you?”

“I asked him to,” Brian explained, “I want him there with me.”

“What about me?” Michael asked before realizing that the words had actually came out of his mouth.

“What about you?” Brian retorted scrunching up his forehead, “you’re moving to Oregon with David.”

“What if I wasn’t? What if I was staying? Would you have asked me to move with you instead?”

“No,” was Brian’s simple response, “you’re my best friend, but Justin, Justin is...well more than a friend and that’s what I need with me in New York.”

Michael nodded, even though he still wasn’t one hundred percent certain that he knew what Brian was talking about. “Well,” Michael said after a minute, “I’m still going to miss you, uh, the both of you.”

Brian pulled Michael into a tight bear hug, “I’ll miss you too, Mikey.”

“Just promise you’ll call, email, write whenever you can and Justin too,” Michael pleaded.

“I promise,” Brian assured.

 

Everyone stood outside the loft, which no longer belonged to Brian, saying their goodbyes and offering vast amounts of hugs and kisses. Jennifer, Emmett, Daphne, Molly, and Debbie were hounding Justin, while Michael, Lindsay, and Gus were hugging Brian.

After 20 whole minutes of sad goodbyes and tons of hugging and kissing, Brian and Justin were finally on their way. They both sat in the front of the Jeep with the moving truck behind them.

When they finally pulled onto the highway that led straight to New York, Brian looked over at Justin and smiled. Justin smiled his bright sunshine smile back and he smiled even bigger when Brian reached down and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Just to let you know, there is not a real PIFA, there is a Fine Art Institute of Pittsburgh though. Since QAF changed this around I changed the real Art Institute of New York City to NYCIA. Thanks to Mary, TC, Sid, Britt, and Mari for being there while I was finishing this chapter.


	5. Ch. 5- First Day in New York

This Chapter is for you Britt. On word, “sex”, oh and another word you love, “Justin.” Thanks to my new friends Britt, Tay, Sid, Carly, Mary, Mari, Carrie, and Nisey for helping me decide that this chapter should exist.

* * *

The apartment that Justin and Brian had picked out was on the twenty-first floor of a luxurious apartment building. Once all the helpful movers had brought all their belongings inside, Justin and Brian began putting them away in their appropriate places.

“Hey Brian?” Justin asked pointing to a lamp, “where do you want this?”

“Umm,” Brian said looking to where Justin was pointing, “anywhere you want.”

“Huh?” Justin asked dumbfounded, “Brian, are you sure? I mean, it’s your lamp, your place.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Justin, and correction, it’s our place.”

“Come on Brian, it can’t be my place, I’m not paying for it,” Justin responded matter-of-factly.

“You don’t have to Justin,” Brian stated walking over to him, “we’re partners now, what’s mine is yours.” Brian put his arms around Justin’s waist a kissed him softly, “All I want you to worry about is your school.”

Justin smiled and Brian kissed him again. “Can I at least get a job; you know, to help out a little?”

“As long as it’s a good paying job at a nice place, I don’t want you bussing tables again.” Brian pulled Justin closer to him and ground their cocks together, “Now come on Sunshine, I just made our bed.”

Justin smiled and Brian led him over to their bedroom. Their new bedroom was sickeningly huge, with a gigantic bed in the middle of the far wall to compliment it. Brian pushed Justin down on the bed and crawled on top of him seductively. They were kissing each other profusely until they both needed a little breather.

“Brian, come on, I need you now,” Justin begged, he was getting harder by the second.

“Hold on,” Brian said pulling Justin’s shirt over his head. He leaned down and licked each of Justin’s nipples. Justin moaned in pleasure as Brian coated each of his nipples with spit and bit down on them after that.

After the attack on Justin nipples, Brian then set his site for the young blonde’s cock. He pulled off Justin’s shoes and socks one by one and made his way to the zipper of Justin’s jeans. Once the jeans were off, Brian grabbed Justin’s dick through his underwear and squeezed tightly.

“Oh god Brian!” Justin gasped, “NOW! I need you now!”

“Have patients Sunshine,” Brian teased as he pulled away Justin’s underwear and let his cock spring free. Justin gasped and Brian sat up and took off his own clothes. As soon as Brian was naked, he spread Justin’s legs wide apart on the bed and crawled in the space between them. He began to rub the sensitive skin on Justin’s inner thigh.

“Brian, what the fuck are you doing?” Justin complained, “are you going to fuck me or not?”

Brian just smiled at Justin as he leaned down close to Justin’s cock. At first Justin thought Brian was finally going to do something until he saw Brian smirk at him and open his mouth slightly. Brian began to blow hot air all over Justin’s dick as Justin kept begging for harder action.

Justin’s balls were tightening up and he knew he needed the sweet release, but it wasn’t going to happen unless Brian did something, anything. Waiting in anticipation, Justin smiled when he felt Brian cup his balls and start to move them around is his hand.

“Brian, please, just touch me,” Justin begged as he began arch up every time Brian teased him.

Not able to bear seeing Justin getting tortured anymore, Brian engulfed Justin’s impossibly hard cock in his mouth and started sucking. Justin screamed in pleasure as Brian began to deep throat him and it wasn’t long before Justin shot his load down Brian’s throat.

Brian pulled his mouth away from Justin’s dick and waited for him to calm down. He looked down at Justin’s sexy, naked body and felt his cock grow harder at the sight. His cock, which has been getting absolutely no attention so far, was aching for a piece of Justin’s tight, hot ass.

“Are you ready to be fucked?” Brian asked Justin as he crawled back on top of him again.

“Fuck yeah,” Justin panted, still tired.

None of his luggage with condoms inside was nearby, so he had to settle with the one he found inside the pocket of his pants. Once sheathed and lubed up, Brian positioned himself directly at Justin’s tight hole.

The first push hurt Justin a bit, but after a second, he loosened up and Brian was able to go deeper. Within seconds Brian and Justin were rocking together in rhythm. Brian saw that Justin wasn’t as close as he was, so he slowed down a bit and took Justin’s cock in his hand. He began jerking the blonde off while moving ever so slightly inside him.

“Shit Brian,” Justin groaned, “fuck!”

Brian smiled and began thrusting even harder inside him. He was so deep, and he knew that he and Justin needed to cum. After a few more wonderful thrusts, Brian and Justin were cumming. Justin, all over his and Brian’s chest and Brian inside the condom, filling it to the brink.

Brian flopped down on top of Justin, crushing Justin’s cum in between them. They laid there like that until Justin heard his cell phone ringing in his jeans. Brian rolled off of Justin as Justin retrieved his cell phone.

“Hello?” Justin asked politely.

“Hi sweetie, it’s mom,” Justin heard on the other end and rolled his eyes as he looked at Brian.

“Hi mom, what do you want?” Justin asked annoyed, he wanted to get back in bed with Brian.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright,” Jennifer stated.

“I’m fine,” Justin assured.

“Ok baby, I just want you to know that I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thanks mom, I’ll remember that," Justin said, trying to hurry, “look, mom, I have to go now, bye.”

Justin heard a slight “b...” when he hung up his cell phone and threw it back down on his pants. He climbed back in bed and crawled next to Brian.

“So,” Justin began, “is that what it’s going to be like in New York from now on?”

“With the exception of your mother calling, yeah.”


	6. Ch. 6- New Job

The newspaper was spread in front of Justin on the kitchen table. Nothing he found in the paper was good enough for him or good enough for Brian. 

He sighed and threw the paper aside. When he threw it, the paper had landed face up showing him an advertisement for the New York City Art Museum. Interested, Justin picked back up the paper. The museum was in walking distance and what a better way to spend his day, than looking through the wanted ads in the newspaper.

Justin gathered his things and left his and Brian’s apartment. 

 

The museum was huge and very busy. Justin was surprised; none of the museums he frequented in Pittsburgh had ever been this busy. 

As he was looking at some paintings a door opened near him that read ‘Employees Only.’ He looked inside and saw, what he thought, was people painting.

“Excuse me?” he asked the woman who had just walked out of the room.

“Yes?” she asked sweetly.

“Is everyone painting in there?” he asked glancing inside once more before the door shut completely.

“No, they are cleaning the paintings that have been in storage,” she explained, “we didn’t realize we had so many.”

“Is it hard to clean paintings?” Justin asked growing increasingly interested.

“For some people it is because you have to have an artist’s touch. You have to have an eye for art and gentle hands.”

Justin thought to himself for a minute wondering how he could get such a great job. “Ma’am, I was wondering, how would you apply for this job?”

“You’re interested?” she asked surprised.

“Yes, I am interested very much. It seems like a lot of fun.”

“Are you an artist?” she questioned looking at him closely. She wondered if he had been listening to her at all while she was explaining to requirements.

“Yes I am. I am actually going to attend the NYCIA in the fall. I was supposed to attend the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, but I decided to move to New York,” he explained hoping it would impress her.

“The NYCIA!” she gasped, “that’s a very fine school. Are you sure this job won’t seem too mediocre for you?”

“No, not at all, I love art and think I would have a blast.”

“Do you have any of your art with you?” she asked eyeing his bag.

“Hmm?” he asked looking where she was pointing, “Oh yes, my sketches. They’re nothing serious, just some simple drawings, why?”

“Well, I am the head supervisor and if you would show me some of your work, I could see how good you are and later we’ll see if you can clean the paintings well.”

“Really?” he squealed, “that’s so great.” Justin rummaged through his bag and quickly pulled out his sketch book and handed it to her.

“Wow, you are very good.”

“Thank you,” Justin said smiling.

“Ok, now that I’ve seen your work, why don’t you come with me?”

 

“Brian!” Justin yelled as soon as he was inside, “Brian are you home?”

“Yes Justin, I’m in here.”

Justin ran into his and Brian’s bedroom to find Brian changing into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked so beautiful.

“Guess what?” Justin asked as he approached Brian.

“What?” Brian replied and kissed Justin quickly.

“I got a job,” Justin responded.

“I hope not at some restaurant as a busboy.”

“No Brian,” Justin laughed, “at a museum, I’m going to clean paintings. I already started. It was so much fun.”

“Really, that’s good. How much are you going to make?”

Justin smiled, “Well, they said that I could come in whenever I wanted to, as long as I was there for at least 15 hours a week. They are going to pay me $150 a week.”

“That seems like a lot for only 15 hours,” Brian commented.

“That’s what I said, but she insisted and said that’s how much everyone gets paid, even if I am young.”

“Who said?”

“Oh, this really nice lady who gave me the job, her name’s Jessica Borden.”

“Wow Sunshine, it looks like you’ll have a playmate for the summer,” Brian said sarcastically, but sweetly nonetheless.

 

Justin had been working at the museum for two months now. It was such a great escape to and it was fabulous practice for art school. He had made many new friends, including Miranda. Miranda worked in the gift shop and they had met there one day when Justin went inside to take a look around.

Miranda and Justin had got along off the bat. Justin was happy that he had found a friend in her because he missed Daphne immensely and she reminded him a lot of her.

“How does this look?” Justin asked Miranda. They were sitting on the benches in the museum and Justin had just finished the portrait he had been working on of Miranda.

“Oh my god!” she gasped, “It’s beautiful!”

“Thanks, do you want to keep it?” Justin asked looking at it again.

“Yes, of course, if you don’t mind.”

“Nah,” he said carefully tearing the sheer out of his sketchpad.

“Thank you so much. You know when you told me you were an artist; you didn’t tell me you were the next Picasso.”

“Not quite,” Justin laughed.

When Justin finished tearing out her portrait he began to collect his things and put them in his bag.

“Where are you going?” Miranda asked sadly.

“Oh, I’m going home. Hey do you want to come with me, you’ve never seen my apartment before?” Justin asked.

“Sure!” she squealed picking up her purse and walking out of the museum with him.

 

The apartment building seemed very luxurious to Miranda and she wondered how Justin was able to pay for it by himself. She came to the conclusion that Justin’s parents were probably rich and paid for the apartment.

Justin looked around, disappointed that Brian wasn’t home yet. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No thanks,” Miranda answered making herself comfortable on the living room couch.

Miranda was joined by Justin on the couch and soon they were chatting away.

“So do you have a boyfriend?” Justin asked.

“Me, no, no,” Miranda said suddenly getting nervous, “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Really?” Miranda asked looking in Justin’s eyes and leaning close.

“What are you doing?” Justin demanded.

“Nothing that you don’t want me to do,” she stated almost planting a kiss on Justin’s lips.

“Stop!” Justin screamed pushing her away.

Just then, the front door opened and Brian walked inside. Justin got up quickly and ran over to greet his boyfriend. After sharing a short, but passionate kiss, Justin pulled Brian in the living room to meet his friend. Miranda eyed the two with hatred in her eyes.

“Miranda,” Justin began, “I would like you to meet my boyfriend Brian.”

“Nice to meet you,” Brian said politely extending his hand.

Miranda took the hand reluctantly. “Miranda,” she answered back, “Justin’s told me so much about you.” Which was the truth, Miranda just thought Brian was Justin’s cousin, uncle, or even friend, not his boyfriend.

Justin looked down at Miranda and asked if he could walk her out. She accepted, and she and Justin made their way out of the apartment and towards the elevator.

“Miranda, are you mad at me?” Justin asked hoping she wasn’t.

“Not really, but maybe a little because you’ve never told me you were gay,” she explained.

“I’m sorry I never told you, it’s just that, well, usually when I meet people they can tell I’m gay, so I don’t really say anything anymore. I probably should’ve told you just to make sure.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Miranda agreed smiling.

“Still best friends?”

“Of course we are,” she said reaching for Justin and pulling him into a tight bear hug.


	7. Ch. 7- Spending the Day Together

“So Sunshine, what are your plans for today?” Brian asked looking up from his cup of coffee.

“Well, I don’t have to work today, so I guess nothing,” Justin explained slumping down into the couch and turning on the television.

Brian laughed to himself. He had today off and he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to spend it with Justin. A Saturday with Justin all alone did sound nice, but he hadn’t yet had time to look around New York and the many places it had to offer.

“Justin,” Brian said getting the blonde’s attention. Justin looked Brian’s way and Brian continued, “What do you say you and I spend the day together. We’re supposed to be boyfriends, but all we ever do is fuck and we hardly ever have time for that.”

“Seriously?” Justin asked laughing.

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know Brian, I guess ever since you asked me to move with you to New York, I never got the thought out of my head that you were just going to use me. I never thought you would ever want to do boyfriend and boyfriend things.”

“Well, fine then, let’s get dressed, then you and I are going to spend the entire day together,” Brian announced standing up, “Now how about a shower?”

Justin followed close behind Brian towards the shower.

 

After a quick fuck, Brian and Justin were out of the shower and getting dressed. They both dressed quickly and headed towards the apartment door.

First, they decided to go to the movies together, and then out to lunch. Afterwards, they were going to go to the mall to get Justin some more clothes and then dinner, since they expected the clothes shopping to take a while. Finally, they were going to go to a club.

The movie was a lot more fun than Brian thought it would be. He and Justin didn’t even remember a single thing that happened during the movie because they had been making out the whole time. Justin didn’t seem to mind though, he loved making out with Brian and showing everyone that Brian was his.

They had found a little corner diner for lunch, where Brian had his usual turkey on wheat, no mayo and Justin had a bacon-cheeseburger and fries. The whole time they sat and ate, Brian was being unusually lovey-dovey with Justin. Even though it seemed as though aliens had come and taken his boyfriend to planet romantic, Justin loved every second of it.

 

“What about these jeans?” Justin asked turning around slowly to make sure Brian saw every inch. “Do these make my ass look good?”

Brian smirked, “Absolutely.”

Justin smiled knowing that he had been joking, but that Brian wasn’t.

“I told you Justin, all of the pants except those horrid Levi’s® looked great on you,” Brian told Justin smiling.

Blushing, Justin turned away, not wanting Brian to see his face. Justin had returned to looking at shirts when he felt arms slip around his waist.

“You see that yellow shirt?” Brian asked pointing to show Justin what shirt he was referring to.

“Yes,” Justin replied.

“You’ll look so hot in it. You look so sexy in yellow,” Brian stated moving his hands up and down Justin’s chest.

“Brian please, not until later,” Justin begged stepping away.

“Oh come on Justin, just a quickie in the dressing room,” Brian pleaded.

“Ok Brian, how about I suck you off in the dressing room and we fuck later?” Justin suggested.

Brian smiled and soon they were both inside the tiny dressing room.

“Get on your knees,” Brian demanded pushing down on Justin’s shoulders.

Justin followed his order and soon he was on his knees unzipping Brian’s pants. Know wonder Brian was being so forceful; he was as hard as a rock.

“God Brian, your cock is huge,” Justin said licking his lips. Now he really wanted his mouth and lips around Brian’s stiff dick.

“Watching you try on clothes turns me on,” Brian admitted.

“Then we should do this more often,” Justin said lowering Brian’s pants a bit.

Justin waited a few seconds admiring Brian’s cock before devouring it inside his mouth. The entire length was being swallowed into Justin’s young, talented mouth and Brian was trying as hard as he could not to scream at the top of his lungs in pleasure.

After a few minutes of the torture of not being able to yell, scream, pant, or moan, Justin decided to stick his finger inside Brian’s asshole, aiming for his prostate. As soon as Justin hit that sweet spot inside Brian, he emptied his cum down Justin’s throat, stopping the torment.

It took a few minutes for Brian to catch his breath, but soon his was zipping up his pants and straightening out his shirt.

“Justin, how come I get your wonderful blowjob and all you get in a mouthful of cum?” Brian asked looking over at his boyfriend.

“Oh come on Brian, you know how much I love to go down on you. I have no complaints.”

“I do,” Brian said and he grabbed Justin by his wrist and pushed him towards the wall.

Brian got down on his knees behind Justin and pulled down his tight jeans revealing that perfect ass. He reached in front of Justin’s pants and pulled out his extremely hard dick.

Brian slowly parted Justin’s ass cheeks and he saw Justin’s beautiful twitching hole. Rubbing circles on Justin’s ass, Brian guided his talented tongue inside Justin’s ass.

“God Brian,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled at Justin’s reaction and went back to work pleasing his young boyfriend. His tongue worked in and out of Justin’s tight hole as Justin tried as hard as he possibly could not to scream out with immense pleasure.

When Brian figured that Justin couldn’t take anymore, he reached up to Justin’s free cock and stroked it a few times while tongue-fucking him. In a matter of seconds, Justin shot his load all over the wall in front of him. Justin would’ve fallen over afterwards, but Brian caught him and they both sat on the bench trying to catch their breath.

“I told you I was fine Brian,” Justin said as soon as his breath was back.

“And I told you, you weren’t,” Brian stated smirking. “What do you say we buy all the clothes you picked out, fuck the club, and head home for one awesome, long night dedicated to me fucking your beautiful brains out?”

Justin smiled wide, “I would love that.”

Brian smiled back and leaned in to kiss Justin. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes before they both concluded that they had to get moving if they wanted to fuck sooner rather than later.

* * *

I hope everyone likes this chapter! And I hope everyone will like where I am taking this story next chapter. I love all my girls! (You know who you are!)


	8. Ch. 8- Falling In Love

“So, where are we going?” Justin asked for the millionth time. He had been sitting in the passenger seat for over an hour and he was starting to get restless.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Brian stated. He laughed to himself because he had said that sentence so many times as well.

Justin smiled and looked out the window. From the smell in the air and from the seagulls in the sky, Justin new exactly where they were going, but he wanted to let Brian keep playing his game.

 

Ten minutes later, Brian pulled into a, close to deserted, area by the ocean. Justin smiled to himself, knowing that his assumption had been correct.

“All right Justin, we’re here,” Brian said getting out of the Jeep.

“Why are we here?” Justin asked looking around and seeing no sand or even a single sign of human life.

“I wanted to take you to the beach,” Brian responded.

“We didn’t even bring our swimsuits and this isn’t a beach,” Justin responded matter-of-factly.

Brian laughed and grabbed Justin’s hand. They walked down a hill of jagged rocks and mud until they finally reached the water. Brian began taking off all his clothes, so Justin followed and removed his own.

The water was cold at first, but it didn’t take them too long to get used to it. Soon they were swimming far into the ocean.

“Are you having fun?” Brian asked placing his hands on the sides of Justin’s face.

“A blast,” Justin replied leaning over and kissing Brian.

They swam and fooled around for a little while longer until the sun started setting. Brian swam back towards the shore and leaned against one of the larger rocks. Justin curled up next to him and laid his head on his chest.

“Justin?” Brian asked after a few minutes.

“Hmm?” Justin replied getting slightly tired.

“I just wanted to thank you for coming to New York with me,” Brian explained.

“You’ve thanked me already,” Justin said, “and besides, you don’t have to thank me, I was happy to come.”

“You don’t understand,” Brian began, “I realized that if you were never here with me, I would be as lonely as shit. I never thought having a boyfriend would be as good as it is with you.”

Justin smiled and hugged Brian tighter. He couldn’t believe what Brian was saying to him.

“Do you mean that?” Justin asked hoping Brian wasn’t kidding around.

“Of course,” Brian said holding Justin tightly back.

They lay there like that before Brian declared that he was horny. Justin just laughed at Brian’s decision. Within seconds they were kissing and they made love for the first time, on the rock.

 

“Sunshine!” Brian yelled down the hall.

“What?” Justin asked as he approached Brian in the kitchen.

“Do you need a ride to school?”

“Brian, I don’t start school for another week,” Justin corrected.

“Oh, well then, how about work?” Brian asked.

“Nope, I’m not going in today.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you tonight,” Brian stated walking over to Justin.

“I guess so, maybe I’ll make you dinner,” Justin declared.

“Sounds great,” Brian whispered kissing Justin passionately.

“Good.”

Brian turned and walked away, but before exiting the apartment he turned back and looked at Justin, “I love you,” he said and shut the door.

Justin was left standing in the middle of the kitchen with his mouth open, almost hitting the floor.

 

Justin had decided that this was too big of news to tell Miranda, so he had to call Daphne.

“So he actually said ‘I love you’?” she asked for the millionth time.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hear him wrong,” she asked again.

“Positive, but it’s not like I’m all that surprised, he’s been acting real lovey-dovey lately,” he explained.

“Not all that surprised?” she repeated. “Yeah right, your mouth probably hit the ground.”

Justin laughed, “Actually it did. Well anyway I have to go now, call me this weekend ok?”

“Sure Justin, bye.”

“Bye.”

 

After he got done talking to Daphne on the phone, Justin decided that he would make dinner for Brian. Something special, but not too romantic, Brian was still Brian.

He worked on it for a few hours before Brian finally came home.

“What’s all this?” Brian asked as he walked inside his and Justin’s apartment.

“I just decided to make you dinner,” Justin explained not wanting to draw attention to the ‘I love you’ from earlier.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Brian teased rubbing his hand over Justin’s ass.

Justin smiled and kept stirring the pasta sauce.

 

Brian and Justin ate dinner and went to watch television in their living room. In the middle of the movie, Brian told Justin that he had two weeks off around Christmas time.

“Cool,” Justin exclaimed leaning more into Brian, who had his arm around him. “I have that same time off too.”

“That’s good, so maybe we can go to the Pitts and visit everyone,” Brian suggested not really wanting to go, but knowing that Justin missed his mom, sister, Daphne, and everyone else. And as much as he never wanted to admit it, he missed Lindsay, Michael, and Debbie as well. He missed Gus too, but he had visited them a few times in New York already.

“Really?” Justin asked smiling.

“Yeah really,” Brian responded leaning over and giving Justin a kiss.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian back even harder. Soon they were making out with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Just then there was knock at the door. Brian groaned and looked at Justin.

“I’ll be right back,” he said hoping that his hard on would go down by the time he opened the door. It did.

On the other side of the door was Brian’s mother and she didn’t look happy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but my computer is down and I have to go to libraries in order to type. Hopefully soon I can get it fixed. Well anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! (and I promise the next chapter will be much longer…..TAY!!!)


	9. Ch. 9- A Visit

“Mom, what the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked when he was finally able to collect himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you moved to New York?” she replied with no emotion in her voice.

“I didn’t want to,” responded Brian just as emotionless.

“Well anyway your sister told me that you had moved and I thought while I’m in town, I might as well stop by.”

“And drive me fucking nuts,” Brian added.

“Brian, you’re my son, I’m your mother…” Joan began.

“What’s your point?” Brian questioned becoming irritated.

“My point is that maybe now that your father is gone we should spend a little more time together.” Brian laughed and turned around. Joan followed, “You have no idea how lonely I am now that I’m all alone.”

“That’s your problem isn’t it?”

“Brian,” Joan complained, but soon she saw Justin sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry sir; I didn’t know anyone else was here.

Justin was about to say something, but Brian spoke first, “Mom I’d like you to meet Justin. Justin this is my mother.”

Justin said a small, “Hi,” and Brian continued speaking.

“Justin is living here with me,” Brian explained.

“Living with you, but he doesn’t look older than 17,” Joan gasped.

“I’m 18, thank you very much,” Justin retorted. He hated when people thought he was younger than he really was.

“Why is he living with you anyway?” Joan asked not caring for Justin’s sudden attitude.

“Um, first off I guess I should start by telling you that I’m, um, gay,” Brian said quietly and Justin smirked to himself. He had never seen Brian this nervous before.

“Gay, Brian, gay. Do you know that being gay…” she began before Brian cut her off.

“Mom, I don’t want to hear your bullshit alright. Justin is my boyfriend and if you don’t like it, you can leave,” Brian stated angrily and pointed towards that front door.

“Brian, I just can’t believe that my own son is gay and living with an 18 year old. It’s unethical, it’s wrong,” Joan continued on and on while Brian and Justin smiled at each other, not caring what this woman was saying.

Brian watched as Justin mouthed, ‘I want you now,’ and pointing towards his groin. He became instantly hard and looked back at his mom who was shaking her head, trying to understand the situation.

“Mom, I don’t give a flying fuck what you think about me and my boyfriend,” Brian began, but was cut off by Joan incessant criticism once more.

“I can’t believe you found this little boy and turned him into a homosexual too. I just can’t fathom why anyone would choose to live like this.”

Justin stood up and walked over to where Joan was standing. “First off, I am not a little boy. Second, Brian did not turn me gay. I knew I was a cocksucker before I even met him. And last, no one chooses to be gay. We are gay because we were born that way, alright. So why don’t you get the fuck out of my apartment you frigid, old, ignorant, brainless, bitch before I call the fucking cops!”

“Are you going to let him speak to me like this?” Joan asked Brian looking rather scared.

“Actually,” Brian said putting his arm around Justin, grinning at little, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Joan looked shaken. No one had ever spoken to her like that in her life. “If you really feel this way Brian, then I guess I should go.”

“Then why don’t you,” Brian said walking over to the door, which was still wide open.

Joan looked upset and angry as she made her was slowly out the door. She looked back once more to look at her baby boy, who, she thought, was now doomed in the eternal fire.

* * *

Ok don’t kill me, I know this chapter is very short, but I’m in transition between chapters. The next chapter will be much longer…Tay. Thanks to everyone who likes my story.


	10. Ch. 10- Back to Pittsburgh

It had been six months since Justin and Brian had moved to New York and now they were coming back home for one week to spend Christmastime with their family. They left their apartment on December 21 and were going back on the 28, so they had plenty of time to catch up.

It was around noon when Justin and Brian pulled up in Jennifer’s driveway. They had called her the day before asking if they could stay with her while they were visiting in Pittsburgh and she, of course, said yes. She missed Justin so much, but she knew he was safe and well taken care of with Brian.

“Justin!” Molly shouted when he got out of the drivers seat of the rented vehicle.

Justin was surprised to see how big Molly had gotten. “Wow, you go away for half a year and your little sister grows a foot,” Justin declared giving her a giant bear hug.

“More like two inches,” Jennifer said walking over to Justin and giving him a hug. “We missed you so much sweetie.”

“I missed you too,” Justin stated.

“Hello Brian,” Jennifer said and then pulled Brian into a small hug.

“Hello Mrs. Taylor,” Brian replied accepting the hug and then tapping Molly on the head.

“So,” Jennifer began as she helped them carry some of their luggage into her house, “How have you two been?”

“Great,” Justin responded, “We have this really great apartment and I have this really cool job and school’s been a lot of fun.”

“That’s great. You know Justin, back when you told me that you wanted to move to New York with Brian and that you two were going to live alone, I was kind of worried,” Jennifer avowed.

“Why were you worried?” Brian asked.

“Well, for one thing, I thought of you as this sleazy old man who just had sex with my son and then all of a sudden you sweep him off his feet and take him to New York with you,” Jennifer said and then turned around to look at Brian, “But now I see that you truly do care for my son and that you really do want him there with you.”

Brian smiled and put his arm around Justin, “Of course Jennifer, I will always take care of Justin and I couldn’t have gone to New York unless he was there, right by my side.”

Justin smiled and began to take his bag upstairs. As soon as Justin was gone Brian walked quickly over to Jennifer and pulled her into the kitchen.

“What is it Brian?” Jennifer asked worried.

“Listen, I can’t stand not telling anyone, but just promise me you won’t tell Justin because it’s a surprise,” Brian pleaded and Jennifer nodded. He then pulled out a small velvet box.

“Brian, oh my god, you can’t,” Jennifer stammered in shock.

“Can’t what, ask your son to marry me?” Brian suggested.

“No, no, of course you can,” Jennifer whispered, “It just comes as a shock, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well, I thought there’s no denying that I’m in love with him, so I might as well make it official,” Brian explained, “and even though I know I’m going to get shit from my friends who I’ve always told that I would never marry, I don’t care. I never thought I would fall in love either.”

Jennifer smiled from ear to ear with tears in her eyes. She thought that Brian only wanted Justin to be there so that Brian could have sex with him any time he wanted, not so he could have a boyfriend and fall in love. “I only have one question though?” Jennifer asked walking back out into the living room.

“Hmm?” Brian responded close behind her.

“How do you plan on getting married? I mean, it’s not even legal,” Jennifer questioned, sitting down on the couch.

Brian flopped down next to her, “I know, I know, but I at least want to be engaged to him. At least to let the sluts in New York know that he’s off limits and so am I. And one day when it does finally become legal, we’ll be the first ones in line.”

“First ones in line for what?” Justin asked as he walked into the room.

Brian stood up quickly and walked over to Justin, “Nothing baby,” he said kissing his on the cheek, “Why don’t we go and see everyone and then come back here to talk some more?” Brian suggested and then looked back over to Jennifer.

“Sure you guys go ahead; we’ll make something for dinner. Right Molly?!” she yelled down the hall.

“Right mom!” Molly yelled back.

 

Brian and Justin made their way to everyone’s home. First they had gone to see Debbie, who had forced them to eat an entire meal, even though they had insisted that they ate on the plane, only a few hours before. They stayed a little while after, just chatting with her and Vic before leaving and heading to Michael and Emmett’s apartment.

Michael and Emmett were very happy to see Brian and Justin, and Brian and Justin were happy that Ted was there so they didn’t have to make an extra trip just to see him. There was someone else in the apartment who neither Brian, nor Justin, had met before. Michael introduced him as Ben and they all shook hands.

Michael went on to explain how he now owned a comic book store and that’s where he met Ben. Brian was happy to see that Michael was so tied up with Ben and didn’t fuss with him the entire time. Michael didn’t even make a face when Justin told everyone that they were a couple and that Brian had actually said I love you.

Emmett just hugged Justin tight saying that he was happy for him and Ted said that if they could appear on his ‘couples’ section of jerk@work.net if they wanted. Justin and Brian both laughed. Then Emmett laughed saying that there was no room for anyone else besides him on the website.

When they finally left they went to see Melanie, Lindsay, and Gus. Lindsay and Melanie were married now and were busy showing Brian and Justin the photographs from there wedding. Brian smiled to himself knowing that he and Justin would soon have pictures of their own to share. Gus was busy playing with his toys on the floor during the visit, but both Justin and Brian got to spend a little time with him.

Finally Justin and Brian headed back to Jennifer’s home. “Brian!” Justin yelled when they were almost there.

“What?” Brian asked concerned.

“We forgot to visit Daphne,” Justin explained. “Come on Brian we still have time. Just turn right up here and we’ll almost be there.”

“Fine,” Brian said and followed Justin’s directions.

Justin knew that Daphne would be home because, just like him, she was home for the holidays. They approached Daphne’s home around 5:45 and Justin hoped that she wasn’t out.

Justin hopped out of the car and knocked on the front door.

“Hello,” Daphne’s father said when he opened the door.

“Hello Mr. Chanders, is Daphne home?” Justin asked looking behind the man slightly.

“Yes she is, but she can’t speak to you right now,” Mr. Chanders spat rather rudely.

“Why not?” Justin asked confused.

“Because she may not mind the fact that you are a fag, but my wife and I sure do. So we would like it if you would not come around here anymore. If Daphne wants to see you outside of this house, then that’s her choice,” with that Mr. Chanders slammed the door in Justin’s face and Justin walked back to the car feeling rather depressed.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked when Justin took his seat.

“Daphne’s lame-ass, prick-of-a-father won’t let me see her. He said we would have to meet up not in his house,” Justin explained sulking back in his seat.

“Baby, come on. Just call her later and you can meet up tomorrow or something,” Brian suggested and Justin nodded.

Even though Justin seemed pissed, Brian knew exactly what would cheer him up, but he couldn’t ask him for another four days.


	11. Ch. 11- Brian's Proposal

Britt- 4, 4, and sometimes 3 and 5, but mostly 4. You need to accept that, ok?

* * *

Four days later, Christmas morning finally came. Justin and Brian awoke to the sound of the alarm beside the bed. Hearing it first, Brian shut it off and rolled to his side to wrap his arms around Justin. As soon as Brian’s strong arms were snug around his body, Justin smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

They staid in bed like that for twenty minutes before getting up and going downstairs for coffee with Jennifer. Even though Brian was nervous about asking Justin to marry him, he was excited, and when he saw the look in Jennifer’s eyes as he entered the kitchen, he knew she was too.

“Good morning boys,” Jennifer said when they sat down at the table.

“Morning mom,” Justin responded sitting down close to Brian.

Brian smiled at Jennifer and she winked back at him. She didn’t like keeping secrets from her son, but she knew that he would know the truth soon enough.

Just then they all heard Molly run down the stairs and into the kitchen, “Mom, mom!” she yelled.

Jennifer laughed, “Yes Molly?”

“Can I open my presents now?” Molly asked.

Brian and Justin smiled and got up to go into the living room and Jennifer followed close behind. Molly opened all her gifts in less than twenty minutes. Justin didn’t know what to get her or his mother, so, taking Brian’s advice, he settled on jewelry. Both Jennifer and Molly loved their presents and they thanked Brian and Justin a lot.

Afterwards, they all sat down and had breakfast. Brian was starting to get sick of all the family closeness, so as soon as he got a good opportunity, he grabbed Justin and ran upstairs.

“Brian,” Justin complained, “what are we doing?”

“We all have to be at Debbie’s by 4:00 right?” Brian asked and Justin nodded. “Well, that only gives us five hours of fucking.”

“I can’t believe you Brian,” Justin replied laughing and Brian pulled him back into the bedroom.

 

Justin, Brian, Jennifer, and Molly all ended up at Debbie’s, at the precise time of 4:00. After all the mingling and the opening of gifts, everyone sat down at Debbie’s kitchen table for dinner.

Debbie and Vic had cooked the entire dinner themselves and they couldn’t wait to see how everyone liked it. Brian sat next to Justin and put his arm around his shoulders protectively.

After nearly an hour and a half of sitting and chatting away with his family, Brian decided to get up and have a cigarette. Just then, a thought flashed into his mind and at the last minute, he invited Justin out to join him, he agreed right away.

“You need a light?” Brian asked Justin when they were outside.

“No, I got a lighter,” Justin responded smiling waving it in the air a bit.

Brian smiled and stepped closer to Justin and put his arm around him. It was freezing outside, so Brian held him tight. Justin smiled at him and finished his cigarette. As soon as he was done, Justin turned to walk back in the house, but Brian stopped him.

“Brian, come on. I’m fucking freezing out here and I only have this little coat on,” Justin complained.

“Then I’ll just have to warm you up,” Brian said and kissed him passionately.

Justin smiled and let Brian deepen the kiss. When the kiss began to get too steamy Justin pulled away.

“Ok Brian, any longer and I would be begging you to fuck me,” Justin stated and Brian laughed.

“Listen baby, I have to ask you something,” Brian declared and Justin nodded. “We’ve known each other for how long?”

Justin shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess a year and…three months maybe, why?”

“And how long have we been a couple?” Brian asked pulling Justin impossibly closer to him.

“I guess about six months,” Justin responded.

“Ok, so do you think that’s enough time to get to know someone and fall in love with them?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian with tears beginning to form in his eyes and nodded.

Brian smiled and reached into his pocket, “That’s why I want to ask you to marry me?” Brian asked and opened the small velvet box containing two sterling silver wedding rings.

Justin looked at Brain dumbfounded. 

“Why?”

“Why?” Brian repeated, “Because I love you, because I want us to be together always. I want to adopt children with you. Do you want me to say more?”

Justin shook his head and a tear fell from one of his eyes, which was quickly wiped away by Brian. “I don’t know Brian,” Justin admitted and walked away towards a chair and sat down.

“I love you so much too. You know that, but marriage. As much as I want to say yes,” Justin started, but was cut off by Brian.

“Please Justin, don’t,” Brian begged. He wasn’t used to hearing no for an answer.

“Brian, I love you, but maybe we should wait until I’m a little older,” Justin concluded.

“Justin, whoever said I wanted to get married now. I just want to be engaged to you,” Brian declared and Justin scrunched up his forehead in thought.

“Well in that case, then yes, yes I’ll be happy to marry you. Five years from now,” Justin stated and Brian smiled widely.

“I thought you hated me or wanted to break up,” Brian said sighing with relief, “You scared the fucking shit out of me!”

Justin laughed and kissed Brian tenderly. “Are we going to wear the rings?” Justin asked.

“Only if you want to,” Brian answered and pulled them both out.

“Of course,” Justin said and grabbed the larger one to put on Brian’s hand. After Justin put it on Brian’s hand, Brian followed and did the same to Justin. They both smiled and looked at each other fervently.

“I love you so much,” Brian pronounced and Justin hugged him firmly.

“I love you too,” Justin said back.

“I guess we have to go inside now and face the family,” Brian sighed dreadfully and Justin groaned in displeasure.

“Do we have to?” Justin asked and Brian laughed and nodded. They then went inside to tell everyone their good news.


	12. Ch. 12- It Goes On

The time has come. This is the final chapter of this story. I dedicate to Donna. She is so smart, funny, and brilliant. Thanks for loving this story!

* * *

After their time in Pittsburgh for Christmas, Brian and Justin decided to head home. During the plane ride, Justin kept looking at the ring on his left hand and them at Brian’s. He just couldn’t believe that they were engaged. Even if they got married fifty years from then, he wouldn’t care; Brian actually wanted to get married.

“What the fuck do you keep looking at?” Brian asked.

Justin gasped, “Holy shit, I thought you were asleep.”

Brian grinned, “Really though, what?”

“I don’t want to tell you,” Justin stated.

“Oh come on,” Brian begged placing a soft kiss on Justin’s cheek.

“I was looking at our rings,” Justin declared.

Brian laughed and put his arm around Justin. He knew that Justin was happy that they were engaged and he knew that he was happy too.

 

_“So you’re engaged!?”_ Daphne squealed.

Justin was finally able to track down Daphne in Pittsburgh and they had spent a whole day together. Now, they were talking on the phone and Daphne still couldn’t believe that Justin and Brian were engaged.

“Yes, Daph,” Justin laughed, “but I think I’ve said this answer a thousand times.”

Daphne giggled and got more serious, _“I talked to my dad and I told him what a complete asshole he was to do that to you.”_

Justin smiled and leaned back in the couch, “Yeah? What did he say?”

_“He said that I should’ve never become friends with you and that he wished he could’ve stopped me from meeting you. I got so pissed off that I packed my things and left three days early. Mom was pissed at me too for being friends with you, so I didn’t care if they were upset if I left or not.”_

Justin sighed, “I’m sorry if I caused anything between you are your parents Daph.”

_“Don’t be sorry that my parents are ignorant assholes, Justin. They don’t see that I can have a friend like you and not care that you’re gay. I’ve never even thought twice about it.”_

“Thanks for always being there for me Daph,” Justin said honestly.

_“You’re very welcome Justin.”_

“Oh shit Daph, Brian’s home. I’ll call you soon.”

_”Ok, bye.”_

“Bye,” Justin said then hung up the phone.

“Hey baby,” Brian said walking over to Justin.

“Hey.”

“Who were you talking to?” Brian asked pulling them both to the bedroom.

“Oh, Daph, she said she told her dad he’s an asshole,” Justin explained.

Brian pulled his tie off and sat down next to Justin on the bed, “That’s good because he is.”

Justin laughed and Brian pulled his close for a tender kiss. They interlaced their left hands together.

“Someone asked me today if I got married,” Brian pointed out taking off his shoes.

“Really, what did you say? I hope you didn’t hurt the poor girl.”

“Actually it was a guy. I said that I was engaged, then he asked why I was wearing a ring. Then I told him I was marrying a guy. He got really pale and excused himself quickly.”

Justin laughed and pushed Brian down and crawled on top of him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Brian said holding Justin close.

Brian pulled Justin to his side and took of his shirt. Justin watched as his beautiful boyfriend revealed his beautiful body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Justin complimented.

“So are you,” Brian replied.

Justin smiled and he and Brian kissed once more. Brian pulled off Justin’s shirt and ran his hands across the wonderful skin. Once he got down to his pants, Justin threw his head back and Brian removed them. Brian stood up and took off his pants and pulled the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

“Hurry Brian, I want you inside me,” Justin begged and Brian’s cock grew even larger.

Squirting some lube on his fingers, Brian rubbed it around to get warm before preparing Justin. Brian pushed in one finger. Justin arched off the bed and Brian added another. Once Justin pushed back, Brian added a third finger.

“God Brian, just fuck me, please,” Justin begged and Brian finally removed his fingers and sheathed himself with a condom.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and Brian positioned himself at Justin’s tight hole. He pushed in lightly at first, but he soon filled Justin the rest of the way.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned and Brian thrusted in and out agonizingly slow. “Faster please.”

Brian smiled and started to pound into Justin a little faster, but not as fast as the blond wanted. Justin’s loud begs filled their bedroom and Brian knew that he wouldn’t last as long as Justin would, unless he went faster.

Soon, Brian found a rhythm that he and Justin both enjoyed. “Ah, yes,” Brian said quietly and leaned down to kiss his fiancé.

“More, Brian, more,” Justin pleaded.

Brian wanted to cum so bad, so he reached and began tugging on Justin’s dick to make him shoot his load.

“Oh shit!” Justin screamed and he exploded all of himself and Brian.

Brian came soon after and lied down on Justin.

“That was amazing,” Justin said and Brian nodded in agreement.

After lying there for a while, Brian pulled out of Justin and discarded the condom.

“You know,” Brian started while climbing into bed next to Justin, “I was thinking, when I get my next vacation, you and I could go somewhere, just the two of us.”

Justin smiled and nodded quickly and Brian held him close, “You’re so wonderful.”

Brian smiled, “I never thought that I could be so happy with you,” Brian admitted, “but I am. I love it here, I love you, and I love my job.”

“And I love New York,” Justin added and they held each until they fell asleep.


End file.
